


The True King of Asgard

by AsgardianHorsemanship



Series: A Devil Amongst Gods [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a bad boy, Loki likes horses, Warning: Loki, don't mess with the girls, mythology/marvel crossover, svadilfari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianHorsemanship/pseuds/AsgardianHorsemanship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get close to Loki was harder than I had ever dreampt. To become a warrior skilled enough to fight alongside him had long been my ambition and I had been duly rewarded, but even now trying to talk to the brooding, dark and mysterious prince was practically impossible. I was up for the challenge. But when he decided to seize the throne for himself, things got complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth Rights

I don't know if you could call it friendship, between Loki and I. He didn't seem to have friends as such, more followers or associates, people of use to him. But I was the one he came to when he needed someone to talk to and for that I was forever grateful. He was not one to show affection or trust, but he knew very well how to give respect and that to me was more valuable than affection from someone such as him. It all began after one of Thor's conquests, during the celebratory feast

xXx

He was sitting in the shadows on a table by himself, one elbow on the table propping himself up, his cheek resting on his fist and a look of boredom and disinterest displayed clearly on his face. He batted away drunkards trying to get him to join in with the party and ignored the happy people around him, protesting if Thor tried to get him to speak or recount a part of the tale.

I was a soldier, younger than he but I did well in battle and served my king as best I could, I had hoped if I could rise up through the ranks I might get to go on one of Thor's missions and today that wish had been granted, a select few of us had gotten to go, though of course Thor took all the glory. I didn't mind, I was just happy I had gotten to prove my worth as a fighter, that is something Asgard had that was different from the other realms, they never judged a fighter by their gender, well, not since Sif anyway.

I had been sitting at Thor's table for a while, sneaking furtive glances at Loki when I could. I had never understood why every woman my age mooned over Thor, not when Loki was around. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a clap on the back as Thor arrived back with more mead.

"You fought well today Valen! I shall propose to my father that you join us more often."

"Thank you my lord." I dipped my head and tried not to let my cheeks redden too much.

"Not at all, we need more like you in our ranks; I think one day you may be a match for Sif."

I took a tumbler of mead from the batch he had set down and looked up to see Sif watching me, she smiled at me. I could never figure out what was going on in her head but I could bet she had not liked that comparison.

"You flatter me sire!" I smiled back as sweetly as I could and she looked away.

"Nonsense, and enough with this sire business, my name is Thor and Thor you shall call me, we fight together now."

"Of course Thor, thank you Thor." I couldn't help but let a wide grin spread across my face, fighting on missions with Thor would mean the most dangerous and high octane battles a soldier could hope for.

As the celebrations wore on and the food was finished I found myself wanting more and more to speak to Loki, finally I finished a large gulp of mead and got up, making my way towards him through the crowd. I was stopped a couple of times and had to make small talk with other warriors before I could get to him and it wore my patience down to no end.

"You should be celebrating my lord." He looked up at my voice and smiled, so openly fake and forced.

"Downing mead and wine and boasting to fuel my ego doesn't interest me at all."

"I feel they would argue that they are boasting of triumph, not egos my lord."

"Do the two not go hand in hand?"

"I suppose you are right." He smiled then, a real smile, he liked being right. I sat down opposite him and he watched me closely.

"You fought well today; it was your first time going on one of Thor's missions?" I could see it was awfully dull for him to be polite, but I took it as a compliment none the less.

"Yes my lord, I was honoured to be picked by your father to fight alongside you both."

He smiled but his mind had wandered. "Mm."

"If you do not wish to celebrate, why do you stay?"

"Social decorum says I must."

"I did not think you were one to adhere to conventional rules my lord."

"You thought right." He said and his figure flickered. Without another word it flickered again and faded and he was gone. It had been just a projection of himself.

I looked around, knowing he must be somewhere near by and stood up, I edged my way through the crowd and went outside, in the cool evening air the moon shone bright across the courtyard and I leant across the balcony wall. I looked around before considering where he might be when someone leant on the wall next to me.

"My brother is boring you?" I turned to see Loki beside me, well, the projection of Loki, he was purposefully making it flicker so I knew it was not him.

"Social decorum is not something I adhere to either my lord, but it is fun to unwind sometimes."

"I suppose."

I pushed myself off the balcony and walked away towards the corridor and he turned to me. I looked back at him and smiled.

"I know you're around here somewhere my lord."

"Persistent, aren't you."

"Many would say it is a good trait of mine." He stood for a minute watching me as I walked backwards before disappearing. I turned and smiled to myself as I walked into one of the halls and down past the columns.

"You're getting warmer." Said a voice to my left and I turned to see another projection leaning up against a column, I walked towards the door to the left of the hall and the projection vanished.

I touched my hand to the doors handle and a voice said 'warmer', so I pushed the double doors that stretched high above my head and walked through, I paced down the corridor, knowing where this would lead me and looked about as the corridor opened out into a grand hall, I could hear running water as my feet made soft noises on the smooth floor.

"You're getting hot."

I kept going forwards, walking out onto a bridge in the middle of the hall and through an archway, I stepped into the throne room and into darkness, at the end of the bridge was the throne and in it a dark figure.

"So this is what you do for fun."

"Better than getting drunk."

"I suppose." I strode through the hall and up on to the steps where I dropped down onto one knee. "My king."

I could feel him staring down at me and lifted my head to meet his gaze. He laughed and looked out across the hall.

"Not words I am likely to hear in my lifetime again."

I straightened up and watched him.

"My brother will take the throne; his foolhardy arrogance will put us at war one day."

"I am sure King Odin would not put us under his rule until he is ready."

"He will never be ready!" He spat and stood up before composing himself. "He won't change, he is too proud."

"Does it bother you so my lord." He looked away from me and breathed a deep sigh.

"This throne is my birth right. Yet no matter what I do it stays out of my grasp."

"Then maybe, my lord, you should take it from them. Show them you are the true king."

He looked back at me, his eyes lighting up and he really smiled then, teeth flashing.

"Maybe you're right. Thank you Valen, good night." He stepped past me, looking back once before melting into the darkness, his footsteps becoming silent and the sound of his cloak becoming muffled as he left the hall.

I stood there for a few seconds, wondering if I had overstepped my mark, but that smile pushed all other thoughts away, I had made him smile, for one brief moment. I wanted to see that smile again.


	2. Noble Steeds

Trying to speak to Loki was like looking for a ghost, you would see him flitting in and out through columns; see him out of the corner of your eye. But when you looked again he was gone, he was always there, in the shadows and backgrounds of the scenes of your life but you never noticed him, or even knew he was there.

The only time I managed to get close to him was when we went out on missions, but even then barely a word was exchanged.

We were called to the throne room early one morning, many weeks after our first mission and given a new assignment. There were rumours of treachery in the realms and talk of Frost Giants becoming hostile, we were to go out to the each of the realms and find out what we can and stop any uprisings we might encounter.

We rode out of the gates of Asgard and onto the Bi-Frost, listening to the powerful hoof beats of our steeds as sparks flew behind us. I followed the billowing cape of Loki for a small while before pushing my horse on, I came up beside him and looked over to him before winking and asking my horse on. He obliged and surged underneath me, his powerful shoulders pulling us forward across the glittering bridge, Loki looked on in surprise before touching his heels to his black beast's sides and the horse struck off and powered after me. I looked behind me and laughed as he came up beside me and thundered past me, my horse's ears pricked up and I gave him his head, no horse in the 9 realms could touch Falhófnir for speed, not even Sleipnir. As Falhófnir bunched his muscles together and burst forwards we flew through the galloping warriors until we reached Thor, but before I could gather my reins Falhófnir had shot past Thor much to the Prince's astonishment and before he knew what was happening Loki was upon him. I heard him shout something over the roar of the wind before he came up behind me and then beside me.

"You really think your little horse is a match for the horse of a god?"

"I don't think my lord, I know!"

Loki laughed before bending lower over his horses neck, I touched Falhófnir's shoulder lightly and he flicked an ear back to me, he understood what I was saying 'let him pass, we shall show him'. I let Loki and his charger get a good few paces ahead before I shouted into the wind.

"Yah Fally! Yah!" Suddenly the world became a blur as the storm of power inside my horse exploded out from underneath me and he ate up the ground in front of him like it was nothing, I saw Loki look back before putting his heels into his horse's side and urging it on ever faster, but that wouldn't work. Falhófnir lengthened his strides again and again until they were longer than any of the chargers around us. He may be the smallest there but Falhófnir's legs were long and his heart was powerful, he would never lose a race.

We soared up to Loki's horse's flanks and past them, Falhófnir pushing his neck out to become more streamlined as I wrapped my fingers into his dark mane and leant into his neck, he sailed past the larger horse and took off across the bridge, we got more than 5 strides ahead of them before Heimdall became visible and I sat up, breathing out as my horse slowed his pace underneath me. His breathing became heavier as he blew out through his nostrils and tossed his head, wanting to carry on. I spoke to him and his ears flicked back and forth as he obeyed my command and almost slid to a stop in front of Heimdall, he snorted and pawed the ground before arching his neck, proudly showing off that he won the race.

Loki trotted up behind me and stopped.

"That I was not expecting from such a little horse, even an Asgardian stallion, I had heard tell that there was a horse unmatched in speed but never thought him to be yours."

"He never loses a race; small he may be, but never to be underestimated."

"I will not make that mistake again, what is his name?"

"His name is Falhófnir, what is your steed's name?"

"Svadilfari, he is said to be the best horse in all the 9 realms, yet today your little one has bested him," he looked Falhófnir up and down, "haha, 'hairy hoofed indeed, a fitting name."

"Never underestimate the little ones, they will always surprise you." I winked at him before sliding from the saddle and smoothing down my robes underneath my armour. I patted Falhófnir on the neck and he blew into my face, I laughed and kissed him on his forehead, he was a beautiful beast. His long legs gave him the look of a dancer rather than the stocky legs of the fighter Svadilfari, with heavily feathered large hooves and powerful hindquarters he was no more a pony before the royal horses but he made up for it in beauty and speed. He was a deep rich black in colour, with a long flowing mane and tail and blue eyes, his face was white and long, a boxy head with small ears that never stopped moving. A thick crested neck bulged under his wavy black mane and his body was long and steep, his legs were white and his hooves a pale colour, another meaning of his name to be precise. I looked over his splendid form once more before turning around to wait for the other warriors.

Loki jumped off Svadilfari with all the grace of a wolf and patted the stallion's broad neck as it jittered about waiting for the others to approach. Svadilfari was black with a rich chocolate coloured mane and tail, both sweepingly long and wavy, like waterfalls, he was as wide as he was tall and gave off such presence and power he was hard to ignore, I had always admired him, though rumours of how Loki came to be in possession of such a large and powerful creature were spread far and wide.

"Easy boy, no more for now." He whispered soothingly to the horse.

He came to stand next to me and looked down at me, I looked out of the corner of my eye at him and he smirked devilishly before looking back to Thor and his warriors who had just come to a stop before us.

"That was impressive Valen, and unexpected." His tone was firm, but playful and I couldn't help but smile. He leapt from his horse onto the rainbow bridge, his sheer mass making sparks fly from under his feet and he strode forwards, parting myself and Loki and approaching Heimdall.

"Heimdall, we go to Vanaheim."

"I have been waiting, there is trouble down there, I see it..." His crystal eyes stared at us before he turned in one sweeping motion and led us into the Bi-Frost chamber where he drove his sword into the slit on the platform, lightning sparked out from the sword as the portal cylinder set its location. We stepped up to the gateway and I felt the familiar tug at my waist as we were sucked into it. We were shot out of the cylinder like cannonballs and flew out into empty space, Thor thrust Mjolnir out in front of him and the warriors flew like shooting stars.

I loved this feeling of flying past the stars and spread my arms out in front of me, I looked over to see Loki on his back with his hands behind his head looking thoroughly bored and I just had to laugh at how casual he looked, he noticed me and laughed back before turning on his side to face me. I pulled my arms in and positioned myself so it looked like I was lying on a sofa and he laughed again, that bright, musical sound that he only seemed to make when he was going into battle or plotting some grand scheme. Before we could continue our games we slowed down and we all rotated our bodies ready to hit the ground, we landed down hard in a blast of dust and light onto a grassy plain beside a small village.


	3. Vanaheim

Vanaheim was a beautiful realm, rolling grassy hills and forestland reaching up towards mountains everywhere you turned and simple villages dotted about the countryside. But for its peaceful surroundings it was always in turmoil and regularly had creatures from other realms trying to take it over, believing their simplistic ways to be a sign of weakness.

As the dust settled we heard a scream and the clang of metal upon metal and were faced with a village in shambles. We scrambled down the hillside to the defence of the village

"Marauders!" Roared Thor as he leapt into the fray with us close behind him, recognising the helms of a band of outcast warriors from different realms who never ceased to cause us trouble.

They had recruited more followers this time it seemed as we struck out left and right, felling the warriors as swiftly as we could whilst trying to draw them away from the villagers, many of the men had joined in, donning swords and half clad in armour and we shouted at them to take the women and children and get them inside. I slashed left and right with my sword Blóðþræll, meaning Bloodslave, plunging the tip through armour as easily as butter, using its power that made it slice through anything, even stone, creating bursts of light and energy.

We fought our way through the hoards, trying to get close to the leaders but every time we pulled through we were pushed back again, they seemed to be appearing from nowhere and for everyone one we slew two more appeared. A large group broke away from the others and headed towards the houses, I saw the torch in their hand and sprang into action, racing through the enemies as if they were nothing, I leapt up and smashed my heel into one's face before springing across him and landing the hilt of my sword into another's chest, sending him flying into two more and I leapt around them to get to the group. They were just about to touch the torch to the thatched roof when a dagger came out of nowhere and embedded itself in the creature's wrist. He bellowed and dropped the torch as a blur of green leapt from the roof and landed on him, stabbing him down through his spine and pushing him down onto the floor.

Loki landed lightly on his feet and without looking sent a dagger flying into another of the group, straight in between his eyes, before turning round in a flourish and catching another in the belly with his sword, he danced forwards and grabbed the dagger from the mans lolling head and stepped over him to face the other opponents. Before they could get to him one cried out from behind and dropped to the floor, Loki stood over him inspecting the blood with a look of difficultly suppressed glee on his face and the Loki in front of them disappeared. They turned round and launched themselves on him just as I reached them and drove my sword into the back of one of the fighters. He roared and spun round, catching my wrist and flinging me in the air. I pulled my sword up through him as my feet left the ground and he let go of me, I spun through the air and landed hard next to Loki. I backed up into him, losing my balance and he hooked an arm around my waist before I was able to stagger any further. I flashed him a grateful look before pushing myself off him and jumping back into the fray. We fought side by side, slashing and cutting to our hearts content, we got through the group with ease and soon more converged on us as we made our way back to the main fight.

They were losing and many were becoming reckless through fear, showing their amateur soldier status. They were attacking without thinking and they ended up losing limbs before losing their life, their aim becoming sloppy and shaky. This was always the hardest part of the fight, not being able to mirror your opponents because they were becoming too unpredictable and once or twice I escaped a near miss when the creature or man I was fighting changed tactics mid clash.

As they started to flee around us I noticed that the leaders were already gone, fled away to the wooded areas. I expected us to give chase but before anyone could even contemplate the next move a ship rose up out of the trees before speeding away leaving dust choking the air in its wake, Thor looked up from the men he was slaying and spun Mjolnir in his hand before releasing it, Mjolnir flew through the air and collided with one of the ships engines, smashing through it like it were made of cheap metal and the ship banked sharply before crashing into the ground close to us, flames rearing up from it. A few marauders leapt out from the shattered screens and mutilated doors before the ship exploded, incinerating the escaping scoundrels and sending shards of red hot metal flying through the air.

I heard Sif scream 'DOWN' as the ship rocked and the last engine exploded, but before I could even think about dropping I could see metal flying towards me, my legs buckled and I raised my arm to my face hoping I would make it to the floor in time when something hard hit me in the chest and took me to the floor.

I dropped my arm from my face as the explosion ripped through the air, buffeting myself and what was on top of me, when I opened my eyes I saw Loki's breathless form over me, his arms either side of my head and knees either side of my waist.

"Loki!" I cried and grabbed his arm with my free hand. "I mean my Prince."

"I'm fine, we're both fine aren't we?"

"Yes, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He sat up into a crouch over me and I let go of his arm, he took my hand in his and pulled me up with him before breathing out deeply. "That was interesting."

"They got away!" Came the deep boom of Thor's voice and I looked over to see him smash Mjolnir into the ground, creating ripples in the dirt as the earth underneath it caved in. "The ship was a distraction!" He threw Mjolnir and took out a line of trees with his frustration before grabbing the hammer as it flew back to him.

Loki dusted himself off and walked over to Thor. "What do we do with the rest of them?" He motioned to the few left who were kneeling with their weapons on the floor. Thor walked over to one and grabbed him round the throat, he lifted the man off the floor with one hand and tightened his grip.

"Who sent you!"

"No one!" Gasped the bloodied man as he scrabbled at Thor's hand with his own.

"Who sent you, tell me!"

"We don't know I swear!" Shouted another one whom Thor silenced with just a look.

"Who. Sent. You." He spat through gritted teeth.

"We don't know their names, we were hired by the marauders for this attack, they never told us anything, said it was just a raid!" Thor tightened his hand around the man's throat and he gagged before going limp, he dropped the body onto the floor and swept past Loki.

"Kill them!"

"But brother..." Loki said, though terribly unconvincingly.

"Do it." Thor turned away from him, seething with rage.

"As you wish." Loki kept his eyes on his brother and flicked his hand behind him; projections appeared over the surrendered men and brought down swords upon them in one swift movement. All the bodies dropped to the floor and the projections vanished as I reached the assembling group. Everyone was no worse for wear, bruised and bloody but in one piece.

Thor looked up to the sky and shouted for Heimdall to open the bridge once the village was settled again, nothing had been learnt in regards to the frost giants, but an unexpected threat had appeared and we were left to ponder what had happened today as we flew past the stars and onto the rainbow bridge.


	4. Frost Giants

Coming home we had been welcomed as heroes and summoned to the throne room, Thor was taken aside and we were left to walk without him up the steps. People cheered as we walked past and we smiled at them before taking our places either side of the throne, today was going to be the day it seemed.

Thor came striding it, raising his hammer and beaming as he walked boldly up to the throne and knelt before his father, everything was going well, people were quiet as Odin spoke to Thor of his achievements, but as he was about to say the words Thor had waited his whole life to hear Odin fell silent.

I looked from him to the other warriors and then to Loki, whose face had a look of concern on it.

"Frost giants." Uttered The Allfather

Thor stood up immediately and Loki ran forwards, Odin raced down the stairs with his sons in hot pursuit as the crowds ran in fright. We banded together and ran out of the throne room and barred the doors, waiting for any indication we were needed.

Then we heard the telltale sound of metal that came with the movement of The Destroyer and everyone fell silent. Two sounds of blasted fire rang out from under our feet and then there was silence.

Not long after Odin reappeared, Thor hot on his heels and Loki trailing behind looking slightly stunned. Thor turned from his father and stalked away whilst Odin told everyone the celebrations were over. I ran over to Loki once Odin had left.

"What happened?" I whispered, watching Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun gather and try to go after Thor.

"Thor showed his true nature to father."

"You mean he isn't going to be crowned?"

"No, he's not." He chuckled quietly before slipping away from me, I watched him go, wondering what he was up too.

I tried to find him later that evening but neither he nor Thor were anywhere to be found, that was when I saw the Bi-Frost light up, someone was returning. I ran to the stables and brought Falhófnir out and tacked him up, then proceeded to ride out along the streets and passages through Asgard, allowing for a gentle exercise and a chance to see what was going on without getting involved.

By the time the Bi-Frost was in sight a light shone out from it again, but something followed the light out of the gateway this time, I pulled Falhófnir up and turned him up onto higher ground so I could watch as two figures shot through the light and into the stars and waited, watching two figures eventually emerge and mount up in the distance. Even from up here I could recognise the gaits of the 8 legged Sleipnir, nothing could move like him. Odin, what is he doing at the Bi-Frost, has there been another attack?

I waited once more until Odin had handed Sleipnir to a stable boy who was waiting anxiously at the entrance to the citadel and saw Loki ride off behind them. I rode down the narrow streets above the glistening waters until I came up behind Loki.

Svadilfari started to prance at the scent of another horse and Loki looked behind him, he stopped his horse and told the stable boy to go on.

"What is going on, what happened sire?"

"It's a long story."

"Let's go for a ride then my lord?" I added emphasis to the last word, making my meaning very clear, I wasn't asking.

Loki looked back over to the stable boy as if wondering what to do so I grabbed Svadilfari's bridle and pulled him around, the stallion followed eagerly, sniffing at Falhófnir and earning a flicked tail in the face. Loki pursed his lips and followed without protest, we rode down the streets until we came upon grass and I waited for him to speak, my silence was rewarded as we left the noises of the city behind.

"Father has banished Thor."

"What?! Why?"

"Because he, we went to Jotunheim."

"You went to see the Frost Giants?"

"Yes, Thor wanted to let them know we were not afraid of them, nor that we would let this attack of theirs go unpunished. I tried to stop him but once he gets an idea in his head nothing will change it."

"I tried to find you earlier but could find no one, that was where you were?"

"Yes, I tried to convince Thor to leave, accepting Laufey's offer for us to leave unharmed, but they goaded Thor into a fight. We might have been killed had I not told the guards to come after us, father took us back himself and they fought. Father banished Thor to earth after stripping him of his power and sending Mjolnir after him, but it will no longer answer to him. The Frost Giants are calling for war now; we are in a lot of trouble."

"I cannot believe it, how could your brother be so foolish."

Loki laughed quietly. "I was expecting you to say 'how could your father do such a thing'."

"I think he did right, better to stop a war than let family bring it upon us."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I must say I agree Valen."

"I am glad, come, let us ride until the darkness falls and blast away the problems that have arisen." I spurred Falhófnir on and called over my shoulder 'last one to the edge of the forest is a Frost Giant!' and heard Svadilfari's hoof beats join my horses and we raced away across the meadow.

 

I reached the edge of the forest shortly before Loki and turned off to my left, down a small worn away path and to a river winding its way out of the forest and down into the waters under Asgard. Falhófnir splashed in eagerly and Svadilfari followed, snorting slightly and lifting his hooves up in a most comical fashion.

"Come now Svadilfari don't show off." Loki spoke gently to his stallion and stroked his hand down the horse's neck, instantly soothing the horse.

As Falhófnir splashed ahead, thoroughly enjoying himself. He abruptly stopped and dropped his head down to take a long draught from the cool waters, Svadilfari walked straight into Falhófnir and squealed before rocking back onto his haunches and lifting himself up on his back legs, he tucked his hooves into his chest and arched his neck as Loki clung on to his saddle.

"Easy boy, easy now come on its ok." He leant into the horse's neck and touched his forehead to his horse's mane and Svadilfari dropped back into the water with a splash.

I turned round and made an apologetic face as my horse happily continued to drink out of the river as if nothing had happened, Loki smiled at me and broke out into a grin as he chuckled before petting his steed once again.

Finally Falhófnir decided it was time to work again and trotted out of the river, spraying water over Svadilfari behind him who shook his head and cantered off up the bank with Loki, I watched and laughed as the stallion snorted at the top of the bank and pushed my horse on to meet him.

"You're a much gentler rider than your brother my lord."

"Horses deserve respect; some even command it, like Svadilfari here."

"Your brother seems to think they are tools for battle."

"More fool him; a rider needs trust in their mount to win a battle, for if the horse spooks you are left horseless and unguarded."

"What of Svadilfari, do you trust him?"

"With my life, he may seem flighty now, but when the time calls for it he is as focused as any warrior I know."

"How did you come by such a magnificent animal?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

I felt like he was avoiding the question, but I answered anyway, I would get him to speak somehow.

"He was my 800th birthday present, a yearling colt. I had seen him in the stables many a time; he was from the royal stud horse at the time. No one wanted him because of his slight build and 'devil's eyes'. But I fell in love with him from the moment I saw him, I would badger mother and father constantly but they never let in, until the day they took me down to the stables for my birthday and he was waiting in there for me, a ribbon around his neck. I did everything myself with him, trained him, broke him and made him ready for war. He has been a loyal companion and a good friend to me for most of my life. And of course, he earned himself the title of the fastest horse in Asgard quickly."

"He sounds like a perfect match for one such as yourself."

"And Svadilfari?"

Loki looked slightly uneasy for a moment before answering. "The giant who built the fortress of Asgard owned this stallion, with my help he convinced my father to allow him to use Svadilfari to help him work, but he built the fortress too quickly, we had hoped he would not make the deadline and therefore not get the payment he asked, which was a high price even by my father's standards. I was asked to find a way to cheat the builder. So I let a mare out whilst the builder was working and Svadilfari broke free of his tack and chased her into the woods. We found out who the builder really was and Thor was called, he had him killed and the stallion was left to run with the mare. I captured them both and brought them back to the stables as my own. The mare gave birth some months later to Sleipnir, whom I presented to my father as a gift and took Svadilfari as my war mount, he was no mortal or Asgardian horse and he has served me well. I trust him greatly, he will not let another man ride him or do anything with him."

"He sounds like he loves you a lot."

Loki smiled awkwardly and tried not to blush. "Well, I wouldn't say love, but we respect each other."

"I think he loves you." I grinned before trotting off across the smooth meadow and away from the forest, not waiting for Loki to catch up.


	5. Of Gods and Men

We rode back across the meadow at a steady canter, both stallions working hard to show off to each other. The freedom here was unmatched and I loved to ride out here, but most of the time I rode out alone. The company was much better fair this time and I felt myself unable to stop smiling, I glanced over to find Loki enjoying himself as well, a rarity for a man such as him.

We trotted down across a bridge as we left the green of the meadows behind and headed back towards the city. The horse's metal shoes banged against the stones in a rhythmic melody until we pulled up and walked side by side in the dull light.

We reached the stables with our horses blowing through their nostrils, happy and cool in the breeze. They had their heads low and nickered softly to one another as we stood them up next to each other. Svadilfari towered over Falhófnir, looking menacing as did his rider in the dim light of the laterns and Loki leant down to me, his saddle creaking slightly.

"You look tiny from up here, like a midgardian."

"And you look like what you are my lord, a god."

He smiled a devilish grin as he straightened up and dropped down off the side of his horse, his long legs closing the gap easily. He brushed away an awaiting stable hand and came round to the side of Falhófnir and offered his hand to me. The stable hand bobbed slightly before speaking quietly.

"My lord, the king requests your presence."

He turned to the boy and shooed him away. "I will be there shortly; I must tend to my horse first." He turned back to me.

"My lady."

I laid my hand in his. "My king."

He leant forwards and pulled me off my horse and into his arms; he placed me lightly on the ground as I gripped onto his arms gently. We stood there for a second, looking into each others eyes. He lifted his hand from me and brushed a lock of hair over my shoulder and behind my ear gently, his fingers brushing my cheek.

"You are a very beautiful woman." He leant down to my ear, his lips brushing where his fingers had just traced. "There are many things I would like to do to you, but right now I am missed in the Throne room." He whispered. He drew away from me, his fingers trailing through my hair and letting it fall from his hand as he backed away. He took Svadilfari's reins and led him into the stables without another word as I stood there. I reached up and touched my hand to my cheek, feeling the flush of blood under my fingers where his lips had been moments before.

I came up to Falhófnir's head and led him across the courtyard to the pensions, the stables of people who were not from the palace. I took him into his stable and untacked him, handing his heavy saddle to a stable hand that took it and the bridle from me and hurried away. I stroked down Falhófnir's soft nose and twiddled his mane between my fingertips, replaying the scene that had just unfolded over and over again in my head. A voice behind me made me jump.

"Just to let you know, I'm not finished with this yet." I spun round to see a projection of Loki leaning up against the stable wall, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He disappeared and I turned back to my horse, trying to steady my breathing as a strange sensation crept up my spine.

Days passed before I saw Loki again, he didn't seem to be avoiding me per say, he seemed to be avoiding everyone. It wasn't until news spread through the capitol that King Odin had fallen sick that Loki seemed to reappear, but this time he was sitting in the throne of Asgard without it being a secret.

He sat in the throne long into the night, dismissing his guards. I paused by a column of the hall and could see his armour in the moonlight from the open roof.

"I know you're there."

"My king."

"Come closer."

I walked out into the moon light and across the hall, my footsteps drowned out by the sound of rushing water. I walked under the archway into the pavilion where the throne rested and stopped before the steps. I kneeled at the first step and waited.

"You're no longer the only one to kneel at my feet."

"I knew you were wrong my king, you could show them you deserved the throne."

"You were, that night gave me much to think about and I thank you for that Valen, you may stand."

I straightened up and he flicked a wrist out into the air lazily, two lanterns sprung to life and lit up a small portion of the hall.

"So what do you think of your new king?" His voice was full of darkness and it sent a chill through me.

"You have always been my king." I held my voice steady as I watched his eyes light up.

"Is that so?"

"Yes my lord."

"Come closer; let me see you in the light."

I walked up the steps slowly, feeling as if one false move would make my knees buckle. He stood up as I approached and lay Odin's spear down beside him; he waited for me to stand before him, then spoke quietly.

"I am your king my lady?"

"Yes."

"And do you worship me?"

"Yes, I do." I breathed, catching my breath as he stepped closer to me.

"A king always gets what he wants, you understand that."

"Yes." I replied quietly as I looked up into his eyes, he flicked his wrist out again, his fingers brushing through the air and two lanterns on either side of us upon the columns blazed into life. He was so close now that I could feel his breath on me as he looked down at me.

"I know what you feel for me, you think I don't see but I do. I am always there, watching you looking at me. What do you want?"

"I want what my king wants." I held my voice as steady as I could and hoped he wouldn't hear my heart slamming against my rib cage.

"I want to rule you."

He took his hands and placed them on either side of my waist and pulled me towards him, I let him draw me into him, pressing myself against his body, my hands touching his armour.

"As I said before, there are so many things I want to do to you my lady."

"What are those things my lord?" I sighed into him, digging my fingertips into the cool metal. He bent down to me; his eyes locked on mine and brushed his lips over my own.

"I want to devour you." He breathed into my mouth before pressing his lips against mine. His gentle touch on me tightened and he pushed against me, seeking entry with his tongue. I opened my mouth and let his work against mine, he kissed me with feverous passion and I pushed my hands up and wrapped them round his neck. He pulled me into him hard and I crushed myself against him, my feet barely on the floor as I lifted myself up on my tiptoes to meet his lips.


	6. The Fall of the King

He broke away from me, gasping and held me tight before pushing me backwards; he turned me around and pushed me into the throne. I dropped down onto the hard seat as he loomed over me, his figure silhouetted so he looked like a horned devil in the flickering light. He leant down, placing a knee beside my leg and a hand on the back of the throne and pulled himself onto me. He straddled my waist as he pushed his lips to mine once more and I took his helmet in my hands, lifting it off and placing it down beside the throne, it rolled slightly as it hit the floor and then was still. I pushed my hands up into his hair and pulled him into me, locking my lips to his. He kissed me hard, pushing me into the seat and I pushed back at him, desperate to be closer to him. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him until he fell onto the seat next to me, he broke off from me and I lifted my leg over his and worked him underneath me. I sat on top of him as he slid into position under me so he was now sitting in the throne, his arms on the sides and his legs under mine. I kissed him, letting my burning desire seep through as our tongues pushed against each other, our breathing becoming gasps.

He took his hands away from gripping the arms of the throne and put them to my cheeks, sliding them into my hair and grabbing at me as I kissed him passionately, he moved his mouth from mine and kissed down my chin and onto my neck, he started to kiss down at the soft hollow by my ear, his teeth catching my skin every so often and making me twist my fingers into his hair.

As his lips moved their way down to my chest he suddenly froze, his fingers had slid down to my shoulders and he dug his fingertips into my clothes.

"My lord?"

I felt his lips leave my skin and he pushed me up and off of him, without a word he picked up the spear and strode past me, out of the throne area and across the hall. I watched him go in confusion before gathering myself and following him. He walked to the end of the hall and out onto a large balcony where he stood watching something, I waited by a column as I could feel anger rising off of him as he stared towards the Bi-Frost chamber, which had started moving, the cylinder positioned itself and shot a beam of light into the stars. I recognised that positioning, Earth.

He spun round and stalked back into the hall; he came up to me and laid a hand on my cheek, still burning from the passions of a few moments ago.

"Tell no one what you saw." He left me in a billow of his cloak and disappeared.

I called after him as I heard his footsteps receding. "What happened?"

"They have gone after Thor." Came his reply, echoing across the hall, I needed no guesswork to understand who he meant.

I ran after him only to find nothing, I looked around, wondering where he had gone before walking back outside to the balcony and sliding down one of the columns. My heart was still beating and my breathing still heavy, I touched my lips with my fingers and let my mind replay everything that had gone on in the throne.

Minutes passed, still I sat there watching the Bi-Frost and wondering what would happen, my mind drifted until a movement on the bridge caught my eye. I looked up to see a figure on the Rainbow Bridge. I ran to the balcony and leaned over it, there were two figures by the chamber and another passing through the gateway to the bridge, but it was larger than a man, the large dark shape was matched by only one creature on Asgard, The Destroyer. I looked back to the two figures as a bright blue light shone out across the bridge, it was gone quickly and I cursed myself for not being able to see more, I turned my attention back to the Destroyer. It reached the Bi-Frost quickly and within moments the gateway was opened and light was shot towards earth, a glittering trail left in its wake. One of the figures walked back across the bridge, the other did not move.

I stood over the balcony watching for a few moments, time passed slowly and minutes merged together, I found my mind wandering back over the past few days when I heard footsteps from the other end of the hall. I turned around, leaning back against the balcony wall as the footsteps approached. Loki appeared out of the darkness and came to stand beside me.

"You sent the Destroyer after them my lord?"

"Yes, does it bother you?"

"Not at all." He looked over at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It doesn't?"

"No my lord, should it?"

"On some moral ground I would expect so."

"You are my king, your command is law." I curtsied ever so slightly, enjoying his puzzlement.

"So you would follow me blindly?" He wasn't angry, merely curious.

"No sire, if I had to question something I would, but," I leant in close, mirroring something he had once done to me, and brushed my lips along his cheek to rest by his ear and whispered, "I like it when you're bad."

His whole body stiffened underneath me as the words left my lips and he narrowed his eyes at me, at first he didn't seemed to know what to make of it, but his confusion soon cleared to be replaced by an expression of confidence.

"Then you're going to really like what happens next." He grabbed my belt and wrenched me towards him, hitting me into his chest and crushing his mouth against mine. I grabbed hold of his breastplate and kissed him back as forcibly as I could, closing my eyes to hide my surprise. Within seconds he broke away and took a breath, he let go of my belt gently and marched towards the throne where he sat down, flicking his wrist and filling the pavilion with light. He placed his head on his clasped hands and closed his eyes. I felt myself wishing I could see what Heimdall could as Loki entered the Destroyer.

I sat back against a column and watched Loki, he got angrier and angrier before he leapt up from the throne and screamed. He grabbed the spear and ran out across the hall before I could find out what was happening, I went to the entrance he had left from and stood there, watching the Bi-Frost anxiously.

I could see a figure walk down it which I guessed to be Loki, then the gateway opened and the figure return with 4 taller figures as large as the Destroyer. Two of the figures stayed by the chamber and two followed Loki back to the palace, I stood back from the entrance as Loki walked in followed by two Frost Giants. I stared as they walked past, not even noticing me, intent on following Loki. He stopped and they separated then he turned to me, he approached and took me out to the balcony again.

"Thor is on his way, they are going to stop him."

"Frost Giants?"

"Yes, but you did not see me with them. Whatever happens next, none of what you saw exists, understood?" There was an edge like steel to his voice and I nodded, placing my hand over his as he leant on the balcony. Just as he predicted the gateway opened and a figure shot out of the chamber and flew across the bridge, covering the ground in seconds.

"I must go, promise me you will go to your chambers, do not speak to anyone, do not be seen."

"I promise."

He took my hand and pulled me close before kissing me, this time his embrace was gentle, frightened even and I tried to reassure him with my touch. He let me go and walked away from me, but paused, turning back to me.

"Will you wait for me?"

"Yes my lord."

"No matter how long?"

"Loki…"

"Answer me!" He took a deep breath before looking back at me.

"Of course, no matter how long my lord."

"I'm sorry. I will see you again." He looked at me once more before turning and leaving.

I took a step after him but stopped myself, instead making my way towards the entrance to the hall. I watched him pick up his helmet from beside the throne and put it on before opening the doors into his father's chambers behind the throne. A crack echoed out from the room, followed by a series of crashes and I hurried away from the palace and out into the night.

As I ran from corridor to corridor winding my way down from the palace I heard a might crash and the shattering of something, I ran to the edge of a stairwell to see a red cloaked figure fall past, hammer in hand. Thor had reached Loki and the Frost Giants. I hurried on, not checking to see if he was ok, intent on following Loki's last command. As I reached the palace gates I risked one last look to see Svadilfari burst forth from the stables beneath me, Loki in the saddle as they charged out towards the Bi-Frost. I stopped myself there, looking around to make sure no one had seen me and then watched as the gateway was opened once more, but this time it was left open. If the Bi-Frost is left open its power can be used to destroy a planet, and it was pointed at Jotunheim. I watched as the light surged out from the Bi-Frost, pulsating and flowing with such fierce intensity even from here I wanted to shield my eyes.

Two figures burst from the chamber and hit down on the rainbow bridge, I caught my heart in my throat as one looked like they fell over the side. All I could make out was where the figures landed as they seemed to be fighting. Only the rainbow bridge's light showed where they were. A bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens and onto the bridge as the fight ensued.

From the palace came a noise, then more noises came, I drew back into the shadows and looked down to see a figure on horseback emerge, the sounds across the stones were unmistakeable of the eight legged horse Sleipnir and I watched as Odin raced across the courtyard towards the gates to the rainbow bridge.

Almighty sounds were coming to the bridge, bursts of light from a particular point lit up the sky as a great shattering sound echoed across the vast empire. A giant ball of light exploded from the site and the Bi-Frost shattered, crumbling away into the ocean as the light expanded and filled the sky with an almighty roar. I leant back into the wall and gritted my teeth as the light blinded me. As the light grew weaker I watched the Bi-Frost fall off the edge of the world and into the water, people started to come out around me from their homes after hearing the noise. We all stood together and watched until we were surrounded by guards who made us go back to our homes. What had I just seen, and who was on that bridge? I felt I knew, but, I tried to ignore it. 

The next day saw a feast to commiserate Thor's return, we talked and drank, laughing but never really meaning it as whispers of what happened spread across the city like wildfire. Thor didn't explain much, he just said that Loki had betrayed us, and lost his life because of it. King Odin did not join the feast, and the queen, Frigga, merely watched on. The food tasted bitter in my mouth and the wine tasted dull and lifeless. I pretended to be happy and clueless as to what went on, but all the while my heart was contracting painfully in my chest. He had told me he would see me again, he wouldn't leave me. He couldn't.

I would wait for him, no matter how long. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.

 

To Be Continued ~


End file.
